Jang Dahye
Years Old |height= 165cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team KII |debuted= March, 2009 / 2nd Generation |graduated= January, 2013 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Jang Dahye was a member of SKE48's Team KII. Profile * Name: Jang Dahye * Birth Date: August 9, 1991 (age ) * Birth Place: Daegu, South Korea * Status: **2009-03-29: SKE48 Member **2009-05-25: Team KII Member **2013-01-20: Graduated Trivia * She currently lives in Yeoksamdong, Seoul, South Korea. * She has an elder brother. * She is Christian. * Education: Pukyong National University. * She likes kissing her friends since she was a child. * She had to become a top student in school (which she did) for her father to accept her singing career. * When she came to Seoul she didn’t have money for food so she and her friend were feeding of lemon flavored vitamins which caused them to end up in the hospital. Since then she doesn’t stand vitamins. * She doesn’t consider herself as a celebrity more as a performer. * In school her nicknames were: “Goo Jaeyee of Daegu” & “Oven-baked Goo-Jaeyee” because she looks like an actress Goo Jae Yee. * She normally doesn’t wear makeup. * She worked three part-time jobs when she came to Seoul because she didn’t wanted to ask her parents for help. She spent those money on rent and album production. * She speaks in dialect. * She can imitate rapper Simon Dominic because the way they talk in similar. * She googles herself. * She doesn’t drink alcohol. * She collaborated with Jay Park and Dean. * She was a guest in ‘I Live Alone’ TV series ep. 170 with a segment about herself (2016). * She needs several alarms to wake up. * When she wakes up she puts double eyelid tape because only one eye has it. * She moved to Seoul in 2013. * She drinks instant coffee and has a lot of instant food. * She likes Olaf (Disney Frozen character) and collects its plushies, merch, and more. * She loves Olaf so much because his values about love are similar to hers. * For her love is when you can die for other person. * She has mascots of Olaf in the freezer to keep them cool. * She talks to her toys. * Her mother sends her food occasionally since she lives alone but she doesn’t always eat it. * She carry shopping bags instead of actual bags because she never wanted to buy them, she always liked nice, flat paper bags which aren’t expensive and you can match them with any outfit. She also finds them practical. * She likes staying at home. * When her mother asked her if she eats well while being in Seoul she sent her pictures of food found in internet because she couldn’t afford food at that time. * She worked at a bakery in Seoul and she’s still friends with an owner which she calls her “Mom in Seoul”. * She can never get bored of eating tteokbokki. * She watches eating broadcasts before going to bed. * She has two tattoos: on right hand wrist (saying “patience”) and left side hand (“Heize”). * She used to date rapper Crucial Star for 2 years. * She has collaborated with EXO‘s Chen for SM Station. * She has sung OSTs for Goblin, Jealousy Incarnate, Prison Playbook, and more. * She is one of the producers for Wanna One GO: X-CON in which she is collaborating with Ong Seongwoo and Lee Daehwi. * She was a semi-finalist on Unpretty Rapstar 2. ** She collaborated with EXO‘s Chanyeol for ‘Don’t Make Money’ for Unpretty Rapstar 2. Singles * Pareo wa Emerald Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 2nd Generation Category:1991